


Home Visitation

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [572]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Family, Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Over the years, she has peeked in on their lives like the best -- or is it worst? -- of all the world's voyeurs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 3 December 2016  
> Word Count: 123  
> Prompt: home  
> Summary: Over the years, she has peeked in on their lives like the best -- or is it worst? -- of all the world's voyeurs.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Just another little tidbit in my headcanon of the Shay men having been tagged as important to the Beast from long before they were born…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She finds a strange kind of fascination in watching their family interactions. Over the years, she has peeked in on their lives like the best -- or is it worst? -- of all the world's voyeurs. She keeps track of the ups and downs the three of them go through, mapping out all of their achievements and failures on a chart only she can see.

It is rare that she needs to assert her influence on any of the three of them, ensuring the outcome that Lucifer requires for the Plan. But when she does, it's subtle and couched in ways that make them feel as if they've reached that conclusion themselves. It's always best to guide them toward the goal, rather than force them.


End file.
